The present invention relates to a pump for conveying a medium, in particular a gas-liquid mixture, and particularly to the structure of the eccentric controlled pumping elements.
From the state of the art many different types of pumps are known. Radial piston pumps, for example, have a cylinder block that lies off-center inside a housing. In the cylinder block, pistons are arranged radially which, during the turning of the cylinder block, execute a stroke movement. Normally the pistons are supported in the housing by rollers.
Such radial piston pumps have the disadvantage that their construction, in particular the guiding of the pistons in the cylinder block is relatively complicated. In addition, such pumps pose problems when conveying gas-liquid mixtures which occur, in particular, when conveying crude oil. To avoid these problems the natural gas present in the crude oil is first separated by compensators and after the pump it is fed in again via compressors. However, this process is very complicated and expensive.